U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0172936, hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a torque converter, and shows a core ring with blades attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,509, hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a method for securing a blade for a torque converter. A plurality of blades are spaced and secured to the surface of a concave shell and a core ring along the circumferential direction of the shell. Tabs fitting through the slots of the shell and the core ring form integrally on the convex and concave periphery of the blades, respectively. Ribs are also formed on the ends of the convex and concave periphery of the blades. Both the convex and concave peripheries are brazed to the shell and the core ring respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,330 teaches a core ring including at least two segments.
To install a torque converter into a transmission it is known to align and then engage an input shaft, stator shaft, and pump gear for the transmission to a turbine hub, stator hub, and impeller hub, respectively, for the torque converter. This process can be difficult and time consuming because of the large number of shafts and hubs that must be properly aligned. If the input shaft, stator shaft, or pump gear and the turbine hub, stator hub, or impeller hub are not properly aligned, it is known to rotate one or more of the misaligned elements with respect to each other and then attempt to engage the an input shaft, stator shaft, pump gear, a turbine hub, stator hub, and impeller hub. Torque converter design must hence incorporate features that allow the components to align to enable quick assembly. Previously, the outer diameter of the stator has been centered utilizing a rim of a core ring.